We propose to continue to study brain pathways which are involved in visual guidance of movement. We are especially interested in visual input to the pons and the relay of visual information from the pons to the cerebellum. We will analyze receptive field properties of visual cells in the pons of monkeys. We will determine the locus of visual pontine terminals in the cat by antidromic invasion from the cerebellar cortex. We will determine the cells of origin of the visual cortico-pontine pathways in monkeys by analyzing the distribution of labeled cells in cortex after HRP is injected into the pontine nuclei. Finally, we plan to compare the terminals of collicular and cortical projections to the pons of monkeys by degeneration staining methods and autoradiography.